The Seventh Commandment: Adultery
by Broken Promises 22
Summary: "I'm here because I want to be. Because I lust for it... We're lying to our boyfriends and apparently you don't care. I don't regret it, because for me there are no more rules. It's not only sex anymore."
1. Chapter 1

**********Hi! It's SweetPurebloodAngel, here. My old account got deleted and I've made this new one. I decided to change my name because, I tend to get bored with my Usernames when I've used them for a long time.**

* * *

**Title **→ The Seventh Commandment: Adultery  
**Cartoon**→ South Park  
**Pairing **→ Keman; Kenny McCormick/Erick Cartman  
**Rated **→ M

**Summary **→_ Yeah, the title in itself pretty much tells you what's going on here._

* * *

The Seventh Commandment: Adultery  
Chapter 1  
↓

I'm here because I want to be. Because I lust for it. I need burning pleasure, like the one I know, you'll end up giving me. I need to fuck you against the wall, bury my cock in your ass, bite your neck, scratch your back. I need sex.

_"You know the rules."_ You tell me, _"Sex without names, sex without faces. Just sex."_

I know. I know. I know.

Come to me, that's it. Take my mouth, tame it with your taste. I want to feel your hands all over my body… Undress me slowly, take your clothes off too. Close the gap between our naked bodies.

_"Look at me"_ I turn my eyes to you, _"I'm touching your body. Feel my hands on your nipples, that are already hard. Horny? I see."_

Talk dirty to me.

_"What a pretty cock you got there! I'm dying to taste it…"_

Taste it then.

Lick it, nibble the head. Play with my balls while your mouth takes all of my cock… All of it… Don't stop…

"Aaaah… Shit…"

_"Like that, don't you?"_ I close my eyes, _"I love how you taste… Your pre-cum is sweet and…"_ You start swallowing it completely, _"Mmm… It's delicious. I love to feel your throbbing cock against my lips and, did you know? That I enjoy the feeling of choking, like I can't fit the entire thing…"_

I'm about to come, fuck. But keep going, keep swallowing every single drop…

_"Now I want you to stick it in me,"_ you stand up and look at me, _"My tight little ass is itching to feel your huge cock."_

I want you to get on your knees and on all fours. I love to get a nice view of your sweet ass. There… that's perfect.

_"Hurry it up. Fuck me already!"_

I'm on it, don't get so bitchy. Now whose the horny one? I start putting it in. _"That's it… just like that… I feel it. I can feel how your slowly entering me… damn… h-how my ass is… gah… str-stretching… Shove the whole thing in… mmm… come on… I'm really fucking lose now… Shit…"_

And really fucking hot, might I add. And now I'm finally entirely inside of you… Christ! This feels so fucking good.

_"Yes… yes… give me more…"_ now I start going harder _"FUCK! Fuck me… fuck me as hard as you c-can… ugh…"_

Oh god… Your so fucking tight.

We've been playing this game for three months and I still don't get bored. We're lying to our boyfriends and apparently you don't care. Me neither. But, I still feel a little guilty…

Nah… I'm lying! I love fucking you. I feel good about cheating on my boyfriend and I get off by the smell of yours in your body.

With so many mixed scents. Wouldn't it be considered an orgy?

_"Mother fucker… Son of a bitch… Fuck me harder. Faster!"_

Three months… You know what? It's not only sex. This is starting to get out of my control. Yes, I'm about to come, and judging by your moaning and screaming, I know you are too.

_"Aaaah… Do it… do it… Fuck me like if I was him! GOD!"_

Fuck! Fuck! FUCKING GAH!

This is the best orgasms ever.

I love your screaming. Come on! Pour your cum all over the bed… I wanna see how it gets lost with the white sheets.

(Fuck me like if I was him!)

"Oh, Kennnyyyy!"

You open your eyes and stare at me. That last scream was mine… I couldn't help it, but I don't regret it.

_"You know the rules…"_ look at me without guilt.

I don't regret it, because for me there are no more rules. It's not only sex anymore.

I know your not a stranger, not anymore.

You have a name.

"Kenny…"

You have a face…

_"Fuck, Eric! I told you there are rule…"_

That I can kiss without having to go through annonymism.

"Call me Teddy."

* * *

**Next Page →**


	2. Chapter 2

**********Hi! It's SweetPurebloodAngel, here. My old account got deleted and I've made this new one. I decided to change my name because, I tend to get bored with my Usernames when I've used them for a long time.**

* * *

**Title **→ The Seventh Commandment: Adultery  
**Cartoon**→ South Park  
**Pairing **→ Stanman; Kenny McCormick/Stan Marshall  
**Rated **→ M

**Summary **→_ Yeah, someone told me it'd be a good idea to make a sequel to this. So, I decided to add chapies with Kenny's and Cartman's actual boyfriends in here. Like on this one Kenny tries to atone for what he's been doing and tries to forget about Eric by being all sweet and loving with his boyfriend **cough** Stan **cough** Stan. I would also like to point out that the flashback at the very end of this chapter happened right after Cartman calls Kenny by his first name in their 'private quality time' in the first fic. Just wanted to make that clear to everyone so no one would get confused. Anyways on with the story._

* * *

The Seventh Commandment: Adultery  
Chapter 2  
↓

Stan could _not_ shake the blush that was on his cheeks. Sure, it was Kenny's birthday and he would do anything for his boyfriend, but _really_... This? It was one thing to bake a cake for his boyfriend, but it was quite another thing for Kenny to ask that he do so while wearing a fucking apron-and nothing _but_ a fucking apron, and it was embarrassing the raven boy to no end. And it didn't help at all that the perverted blond was sat at the kitchen table, watching him with an absolutely _wicked_ light in his eyes.

Flushing even darker, Stan turned away and tried his best to ignore his partner's staring. _Just concentrate on the damn recipe_, he thought to himself as he started to mix together the icing, working out any lumps. His tongue poked out from the corner of his mouth as he glanced over at the recipe book, double-checking that he'd gotten the amount of sugar right; Kenny tended to be picky, and didn't like things to be overly sweet.

Just when Stan started to ice the cake, he felt a pair of hands around his waist, pulling him back into a tight hug. He squeaked and flailed a bit, dropping the spatula he'd been using to frost the cake, thankfully seeing that it landed right back in the bowl of frosting and not on the floor.

"Dude!" Stan chided, squirming a little and trying to pull away. "Don't sneak up on me!"

All he got in reply was a small hum of a noise from Kenny as he started to nuzzle and kiss along his neck.

"How... am I supposed to m-make your cake when you're doing this to me, Ken-Kenny!" Stan forced out, struggling not to let out a moan when Kenny's tongue flicked out to trace over the back of his neck.

The smaller boy closed his eyes, taking in a few deep breaths through gritted teeth before trying to wrench out of Kenny's hold again. The blond bit down lightly on the raven's neck before loosening his grip on him and pulling back, reaching out to dip a finger into the icing and bringing it to his lips, licking it off with a satisfied noise.

"_Delicious_," Kenny whispered before dragging his tongue over Stan's neck again, earning another gasp from the hockey player. Stan shuddered and swallowed thickly while he watched Kenny's fingers swipe at the icing again, two of them coated in the chocolaty sweetness now. Kenny pressed his fingers to Stan's lips. "Suck," he purred out against Stan's skin.

Kenny had barely breathed the word out before his boyfriend opened his lips and took Kenny's fingers into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around them, lapping at the frosting. _Just_ sweet, but not too much; exactly how Kenny liked it. ... and almost how Kenny was acting right then, too. Soft, loving touches mixed together with an obvious dominance as he started to press more firmly against Stan, forcing him up against the counter now.

"Kenny!" Stan suddenly squeaked out, blushing brightly as he felt his boyfriend's hand pull from his mouth and start to stray down his exposed back, moving lower and lower. But it was only a matter of seconds before Stan bit at his lip as he pressed back and rolled his hips just a little.

"You're adorable in that apron, you know..." Kenny breathed out into Stan's ear, giving a light nip and then a harder bite. Stan whimpered at that and Kenny grinned, sliding his hand yet lower along his backside.

Closing his eyes, Stan hung his head a little, hiding his flushed face behind his bangs as he spread his legs apart, back arching and hips pressing out towards his blond. Kenny grinned wider, just watching his raven move and squirm in front of him for a few moments before easing a finger inside of him. Stan gasped, his hands gripping at the countertop as he slowly rocked his hips back.

Once Kenny felt his boyfriend starting to relax a little more, he slid in a second finger, splaying and scissoring them to start stretching Stan open more. To tease Stan more, and to make a promise of what was indeed coming, Kenny started to grind lightly against Stan's thigh, letting his erection drag over his skin, leaving it damp with precum. Stan shuddered visibly, biting his lip through a whimper. Trying to get Kenny to move on faster, Stan clenched around him suddenly. Kenny's eyes widened and he groaned at that, feeling his cock twitch as Stan's warmth tightened around him.

"Eager, aren't you?" Kenny said, his voice thick, with just a hint of amusement in it.

Stan's reply was just to spread his legs more and start to grind back against Kenny's fingers. Well, Kenny could hardly say no to his baby when he was doing _that_ now could he... ? After a little more stretching, making sure that Stan was ready, Kenny pulled his fingers out and lined up. He put one hand on Stan's hip and the other around his waist, holding him firmly in place while he slowly pushed in. Kenny buried his face in the back of Stan's neck, gritting his teeth and letting out a low groan as he filled him in one slow, smooth thrust.

Panting, Kenny forced himself to keep still until he felt Stan relax beneath him. He leaned over and with a bit of bending, managed to press a kiss to Stan's temple. Gently, he pulled out of Stan, stopping once he felt the head of his cock stretching the tight ring of muscle. Then, with none of the gentleness of his previous actions, Kenny held tight to his boyfriends's hips as he thrust in hard.

A sharp cry of his boyfriend's name poured out over Stan's lips as Kenny started to thrust. For a few seconds, he was overwhelmed with the rough pace, but he quickly adjusted, hands gripping tighter to the countertop to stop his boyfriend's movements from pushing him around too much. Panting, Stan bent over a little more, his spine curving and ass pushing out more, allowing Kenny to press in deeper than before.

Kenny leaned against Stan's bare shoulder, taking in deep breaths, already feeling his legs starting to shake a little as he slammed into Stan. He shuddered at the soft, slick noise of himself sliding in with each thrust, followed by the slap of skin on skin once he was fully sheathed.

"_Stanley_," Kenny moaned, the word coming out as a strained breath.

Swallowing thickly, Kenny bit down on Stan's shoulder to muffle his groans and cries. His eyes opened wide when Stan let out a sudden, sharp cry and Kenny felt himself twitch inside of his boyfriend. He moved faster, hitting the same spot as before repeatedly, not giving his broyfriend any reprieve as he thrust right into his prostate over and over.

"Ke-Kenn!" Stan choked out, eyes closed and jaw set as he started to buck back into Kenny's thrusts. So close... _So close_, but still not enough.

Kenny caught the desperate tone in his boyfriend's voice and reached around in front of Stan. At first, his hand pressed firmly over top of the apron, just rubbing over the clothed outline of Stan's erection, making the younger boy practically sob at the teasing. Stan's rhythm faltered for a moment before he calmed down again. His breath hitched and he struggled not to scream his relief when Kenny's hand finally slipped under the apron to wrap around his straining length. Quicker, now, Stan moved. _Back_, against Kenny's cock; _forth_, into Kenny's hand as it squeezed, fingers pressing just under the head to make him cry out and shake.

Finally, Stan's back arched sharply, his head snapping back as he let out a strained cry. His body shook, hips surging forwards into his boyfriend's grip as he came, soaking the front of the apron in his cum. Kenny bit his lip hard, faintly wondering if he tasted blood before the thought was wrenched away by his sudden release, slick and hot inside of Stan.

Panting heavily, Kenny pulled out of Stan and stumbled a little, clumsily making his way back to the chair he'd been sitting in before. Though his face was flushed and his hair was a mess, he was still smirking as he looked over at his little boyfriend, tongue flicking out to wet his lips when he saw his cum dripping down Stan's legs.

"Never mind the cake, baby," he breathed out. "That was dessert enough for me."

**_**Flashback to five months ago**_**

_"I wish you would leave him," Kenny whispered to Cartman who was lying naked beside him in a cheap motel bed. "You know I would leave Stan the minute you told me to."_

_"I know you would and I will too, Kenny."_

_"You will, when? You have been saying that to me for three months now, that you were going to leave him and so far you haven't," Kenny said pointedly, "You are always telling me how much of a bitch he is and how domineering he is but you don't do anything about it."_

_"Well Kenny why don't you try leaving a fucking Jersey boy and then tell me that you didn't end up being castrated," Cartman said irritated, and pushing himself out of the bed where he made to grab for his shirt._

_"Eric, you have to choose, me or him," Kenny stated simply._

_"Kenny I love you-" he was interrupted._

_"But you love Kyle too, I swear Eric if you don't choose right now you'll never see me again." Kenny got up off the bed now and pulled his discarded clothes on angrily._

_"I will leave the fucking ginger Jew."_

_"I don't fucking believe you."_

_"Well you'd better," Cartman spat at him while pulling on his trousers._

_"I won't believe it until I see it with my own eyes_."

_Cartman chewed on this for a minute before responding, or rather yelling, "I will leave him, I'll do it right now if you want."_

_"Go ahead, I dare you. But until you do don't you even think about coming back here, I'm tired of being the bitch here, now leave," Kenny shouted, pushing Eric violently out the door._

* * *

**Next Page →**


	3. Chapter 3

**********Hi! It's SweetPurebloodAngel, here. My old account got deleted and I've made this new one. I decided to change my name because, I tend to get bored with my Usernames when I've used them for a long time.**

* * *

**Title **→ The Seventh Commandment: Adultery  
**Cartoon**→ South Park  
**Pairing **→ Kyman; Erick Cartman/Kyle Broflovski  
**Rated **→ M

**Summary **→ _Yeah, It's Cartman's turn to redeem himself, he makes it up to his boyfriend in a 'very' special kind of way. He has no flashbacks about Kenny, he just wants to forget all about him and finds a perfect solution to get Kenny out of his head once and for all. What solution did he find? Well… Guess, you'll just have to read the whole thing to find out._

* * *

The Seventh Commandment: Adultery  
Chapter 3  
↓

Cartman walked into the dark room, both feet stepping lighter than a feather. He closed the door behind him quietly and stood in the dark shadows of the room. He smiled at the redheaded boy on the bed before him. His eyes were closed and his breathing was deep and shallow as he slept.

Cartman untied the towel around his waist and let it hit the floor, leaving his body completely exposed. The draft from the open window wrapped itself around him, and his bulky body grew cold and goosebumps trickled their way up his legs and through his arms. He shivered before slowly walking over.

He crawled on to the bed and threw one leg over the sleeping boy, who at this point, was stirring from his dreams. He turned from his side and onto his back, smiling as he caught sight of Cartman bent over him.

"You make waking up perfect," he whispered hoarsely. Cartman simply smiled back before lowering his head and planting a small kiss on the boys lips. His kiss began to move from his lips to his cheek, down the side of his face, before Cartman pulled the boy's earlobe in between his lips. The boy let out a compressed sigh and a small 'Eric'.

Cartman pulled away from the boy's neck and looked at him. "Yes, Kahl?" he asked with a small smirk. Cartman pressed his lower region against Kyle's. Kyle shut his yes and his mouth opened slightly. He looked highly concentrated and Cartman found it cute.

"I-Oh, God-" Kyle spluttered out as Cartman began to rub their regions together.

"You were saying, Jew?" Cartman asked with another deviant smile. He positioned himself into straddling Kyle as he moved his hands down the boys sides and slid them underneath the hem of his shirt. He slipped it off Kyle with ease and smiled at him.

"I came prepared," He said and Kyle nodded quickly as he lifted his head to gaze at Cartman's naked body. His cock was almost too hard to miss, and Kyle let out a small groan before letting his head fall back onto the pillow. "What? Thinking about the future, you dirty Kosher whore?" Cartman asked. He loved making his little Jew talk dirty.

"I just - Oh, Fuck…you are so fucking hot, Fat ass. I want you - oh, my God - to - " Kyle looked absolutely bewildered. Cartman moved his hands down to the rim of Kyle's boxers, but not before brushing his hand against Kyle's own hard cock, begging to be released from the barrier of the cloth. He slid the boxers off Kyle's hips, and moved his body up to completely slide the boxers off, before tossing them carelessly to the floor.

Cartman plopped himself back to his previous position. He looked at Kyle innocently. "You want me to...what?" Cartman began to fist Kyle's cock, pumping slowly up and down.

Kyle's eyes shut tight again and he shook his head. "Please Er-Eric - holyShitEric. Please, just -" But before he could finish, Cartman lowered his head and Kyle's cock was in his mouth. Kyle's green eyes flew open and he let out a sharp gasp. Cartman began a smooth rhythm up and down, fisting the areas his throat would not allow. His tongue flickered over the tip of Kyle's member, and he could hear a small squeak come from above him.

Cartman moved, so instead of being on top of Kyle's legs, he was in between. He could hear a small protest from Kyle as Cartman removed his cock from his warmth embrace.

"Flip over," Cartman mumbled softly as he grabbed hold of Kyle's sides and directed him in a turning motion. Cartman propped Kyle to his knees. "You might wanna hold yourself up Kyle," Cartman noted. Kyle looked over his shoulder. "Why?"

But before Cartman answered, Cartman spread Kyle's ass cheeks before him, and plunged his tongue into the hole before him. Kyle's arms immediately buckled underneath him and his upper body crashed to the bed.

"Oh, my good fucking Jesus - You've nev-nev-never d-d-one that befo-ore." Kyle's words were barely coming out in full now as Cartman's tongue moved in and out of the sensitive hole. Cartman snaked a hand around Kyle's body and grabbed a hold of his dick again, fisting it in rhythm with the bobbing of his tongue.

Kyle let out a loud moan as he propped himself back up on his hands to allow Cartman better access to his frontal region. "Eric, I think I'm going to - " Kyle's words were broken with another loud moan, except this time it came from Cartman.

"You're so fucking hot! I love your tight little ass and… Oh fuck! Your kosher dick, baby," Cartman whispered before he began furiously pumping at Kyle's cock and plunging his tongue back into the depths of Kyle's body.

"Oh - my - God - Eri - c," Kyle's words were coming out in rhythm with Cartman's choppy pumps. Kyle could feel his body tingle before it tensed up. He let out a loud scream of pleasure. Cartman knew what was coming, so with great ease he flipped Kyle back onto his back and plunged into Kyle's crotch. He bobbed his head up and down on Kyle's cock, finally letting it farther into his throat.

"Eric, Eric - Oh my God, Eric!" And with that, Kyle came madly into Cartman's warm mouth. The salty substance acted as lubricant as Cartman still remained a rhythmic motion, making sure he had every last bit from his boyfriend.

As Kyle panted loudly, his chest heaving in and out, Cartman slithered up Kyle's body. He dove into a a deep, passionate kiss with Kyle, the salty cum oozing from between his lips, rolling down his tongue and into Kyle's mouth. Cartman pulled away, mouth hung upon, eyes closed. Kyle panted again, completely lost for breath.

"You taste so good," Cartman said, still frozen, hovering above Kyle with his jaw low and eyes closed. Kyle traced a line on his own lip, wiping away the excess cum.

"What about you?" Kyle asked as he gazed down at Cartman's still-remaining hard-on. Cartman shook his head.

"Don't worry about me, Jew. I made tonight about you," Cartman whispered. Kyle shook his head back.

"Fuck me, Fat ass." He opened his eyes and gazed at the boy above him. "Fuck me." Cartman ran a hand through his brown hair. He looked around the room, then looked back at Kyle with a bright smile.

"Awesome," He said simply. Cartman Flipped Kyle back onto his hands and knees. Cartman spit into his hand, and began to coat his rock hard cock. "You ready?" He asked.

"I said fuck me, not talk," Kyle said as he clenched his eyes shut and braced himself for the next motion. Cartman chuckled a bit and aligned himself with Kyle's opening that his tongue had penetrated not too long before. He grabbed a hold of Kyle's hips and, without warning, plunged himself deep into Kyle. Kyle let out a yelp of surprise and pain.

Cartman shut his eyes and pulled himself from Kyle, before plunging back in without mercy. Kyle let out a loud yell of pain again. Cartman looked down to where they connected d and watched as blood began to trickle down Kyle's bottom and down behind his legs.

"Oh crap, you're fucking bleeding again," Cartman said as he ceased movement, despite his great urge to fuck Kyle's brains out.

"I don't fucking care. I bleed every time your massive cock gets inside of me. Just fuck me. Please, Baby. Don't worry about it," Kyle spoke quickly, as if wanting to get the reassurance over.

"Are you sure?" Cartman asked hesitantly. He always felt a small tinge of guilt inside of him when Kyle bled. He knew he was too big for Kyle.

"Fuck Yes!" Kyle shouted. "Make me bleed you fucked up Nazi!"

Cartman took a deep breath and pulled himself out of Kyle again. He heard Kyle hiss slightly. And, as if everything had just disappeared, Cartman plunged back into Kyle for the third time. And this time, he didn't stop. He began to rock in and out of Kyle, with absolutely no remorse about the blood still trickling out of Kyle.

Kyle both winced and moaned as the juices from Cartman's cock mixed with the blood inside the open wound.

"Oh God, harder, you big-boned racist son of a bitch!" Kyle panted.

Cartman thrusted deeper and deeper into Kyle, harder and harder. He began to pull Kyle's hips back to meet him. Cartman hit that perfect spot inside Kyle every time, and it was like 4th of July was going off behind his eyes.

Kyle screamed in pure pleasure while Cartman groaned from the strain Kyle's tight hole gave him every time he moved.

Cartman's thrusts began to become uneven as he felt his body temperature rise and a feeling of euphoria arose within him.

"Kyle, oh God, Kahl - I can't fucking m-move anymo-ore-"

Kyle knew what was happening to his boyfriend when he ceased all movement, buried deep inside of him. To heighten his boyfriend's pleasure, he pushed his body against Cartman's, knocking Cartman to his back and riding out Cartman's orgasm. Cartman reached out and fisted the sheets, clenching as his body tensed and he came deep inside Kyle.

"Oh, God, Kahl!" He yelled. Kyle rode Cartman's orgasm for another few moments before he felt his body give way and let himself fall backwards, Cartman still inside him. He titled his head to the side to look at Cartman, who looked back at him and smiled.

"Fucking amazing," Cartman croaked out. Kyle smiled.

"You bet your fine ass, you are," he said back, before he sat back up. He perched his hands against the bed and slowly lifted himself off Cartman. He winced as the salty substance coating Cartman's cock slid against his wound.

"I'm sorry," He heard Cartman whisper from behind him.

"Nah, don't worry about it," Kyle said as he slid off the bed and began to head towards the bathroom. He reached down on his way to grab his boxers. "It happens all the time with you!" He said with a joking grin.

"I'm awesome like that," Cartman said as he brushed his knuckles against his chest. Kyle stopped walking and turned around, raising an eyebrow at him. Cartman just shrugged and laughed a little.

_The next morning_

"We've been together for three years now Kahl and every day I grow to love you more. You're the ONLY person that will ever be good enough for me. You're mine and I want us to be together always," Cartman said softly.

He pulled a box from his pocket and stood up from his chair. He knelt at Kyle's feet and took his hand.

"Kyle Broflovski, will you marry me?" he asked.

He opened the box to reveal an extravagant silver ring with a large square emerald-cut diamond in it. Kyle gasped.

"Yes!" he squealed.

Cartman took the ring from it's box and placed it on the ring finger of Kyle's left hand. Kyle sprang from his chair and grabbed Cartman in his arms, showering him with kisses.

_"I know I **CAN** grow to love you with every passing day. I know I **CAN** forget about Kenny if I do this. But… deep down I know I'll always love him more."_

* * *

**Next Page →**


	4. Chapter 4

**********Hi! It's SweetPurebloodAngel, here. My old account got deleted and I've made this new one. I decided to change my name because, I tend to get bored with my Usernames when I've used them for a long time.**

* * *

**Title **→ The Seventh Commandment: Adultery  
**Cartoon**→ South Park  
**Pairing **→ Kenman; Kenny McCormick/Erick Cartman and Kyman; Erick Cartman/Kyle Broflovski  
**Rated **→ M

**Summary **→ _Eric is getting married tomorrow. Kenny punishes him tonight. A jealous Kenny is a dangerous Kenny._

**A/N→ **This is a song fic too. I got my inspiration from the song of Panic! At The Disco "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies." I kind'a enjoyed writing this chapter and I kind'a didn't. I enjoyed writing almost everything except the whole Kyle bashing. Kyle is actually my favorite SP character and I had to make Kenny insult him in the entire chappie. I mean, Kyle did steal Kenny's man so he's obviously gonna end up hating Kyle.

**Me: Don't you worry Kyle. On my next Kyman fic I'll make sure to make it up to you by 10 times.**

**Kyle: Really?**

**Me: Sure. I could even make you the Seme.**

**Cartman: Hey! Like that'll ever happen. Jew's can't be semes.**

**Kyle: Damn it fat ass. Stop belittling my people!**

Haha! Anyways… Oh yeah, I also made Kyle wear a wedding dress for his wedding because I saw this cute picture on Devianart of Cartman and him getting married and Kyle was wearing a white wedding dress and everything. Super cute!

Anything else I'm not mentioning? Oh yeah! Kenny might be considered OOC, but i for once think I made a good job with him and stayed IOC or IIC, however you call it when you don't make your characters 'out of character' because…  
**A.)** Kenny can be an evil bastard when he wants to.  
**B.)** The love of his life is getting married tomorrow.  
**C.)** … **Mysterion!** Go and take a look at how he acts like when he's wearing his super hero costume.

On to the story! Giddy up. lol

* * *

The Seventh Commandment: Adultery  
Chapter 4  
↓

**Oh, well imagine**

**As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor**

**And I can't help but to hear**

**No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words**

**"What a beautiful wedding!**

**What a beautiful wedding!, says a bridesmaid to a waiter**

**"And yes, but what a shame, what a shame**

**The poor groom's bride is a whore"**

He's here, dressed in that fancy looking suit, with his brown hair perfectly styled by some hair product, no doubt. I bet that Kyle still can't believe his 'boss' made him work, today of all days. Of course, Cartman was always the favorite worker at his work place, and the brunette was just given an entire week off. But we're not going to let Kyle know that.

No, he wasn't working today, he was with me. Yesterday, he was with me. The day before yesterday, he was with me. With me, with me, with me. But tomorrow, it's not going to be with me. Tomorrow, he won't walk this hallway with me. No, not with me, never with me.

I thought he wasn't going to appear tonight. I waited in our usual room, but I hadn't expected him to show up.

The clock's owl hooted eleven times, and he knocked four times before unlocking the door.

The oak door opens with a deafening screech. His shadowy figure visibly shrinks by the noise, but I sit still in my seat on the windowsill. I wait until he comes to me.

"Kenneh…"

How dare you whisper my name so sensually, so needy, like you really want me as if you really yearn for me! But even with all these things in mind, I still give in. My name is his, my heart is his, my soul is yours.

"Look at me, Kenny…"

His wish is my command. I raise my head to look at those chocolates he calls eyes. He really looks desperate! Can you believe the audacity!

"Ke…"

"Did you have a nice dinner rehearsal, Cartman?"

What? What does he expect me to say? He spent his entire last night and day with me in bed, and went at six o'clock to a rehearsal dinner for his wedding. Five hours later, is here again, probably expecting sex when tomorrow he's going to walk down the aisle to marry Kyle fucking Broflovski.

What am I supposed to say?

"Kenny, don't start."

Oh, how cute!

"_You_ started this, Cartman!" I jump the ledge and push him back, advancing on him. He recoils in a way that is very unusual for the tough and bad-ass who he's supposed to be. "_You_ were the one who was shit scared of coming out of the closet. _You_ were the one who was shit scared of "disappointing" that fucking Jew-Jersey-Ginger prick. _You_ were the one who proposed to Kyle fucking Broflovski. _You_ were the one who broke things off with me when you left five goddamn hours ago. Why the fuck did you come back, Fat boy, why!"

I'm screaming, and Eric is getting scared. That's when I realize that maybe I need glasses, because my eyes are getting unusually cloudy and wet ...

He lifted a gentle hand to stroke my face, but I step back. I can't let him touch me, not now, not when I'm trying to stay angry with him.

"Kenny, I came to apologize. I don't want to leave things like this between us. Come to my wedding tomorrow, like my guest. Please…"

I gave up my family for him, my parents and brother and sister, my pride, my future, everything for him. And this is what he gives me, a VIP ticket to the wedding of the century!

Well, fuck you, you stupid piece of shit. I will not let you go after all these years of chasing after you, after all these years of waking up with you in my arms. No one will ever get near you. Do you have any idea of what you have done to me? After you, how can I accept someone else? I even broke up with Stan because, I thought you would leave Kyle for me. I let my one chance at happiness slip through my fingers.

Fuck you too, Jew. You will never have him. you hear me? You will never have Eric's heart, his soul, and definitely not his body. No, he is mine, every essence of his belongs to me. To me and only to me. Twenty four hours later, when he takes you for the first time as newly weds, he won't be looking at you with his eyes. No, it'll be me the one he thinks about. I'll make sure of that.

You'll never have him; you'll never have what's mine by right.

Mine!

**I chime in with a**

**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of poise and rationality**

With an animal grunt, I push the man in front of me to the bed we shared for the past seven months. He falls in with a shocked gasp.

He tries to struggle, and usually, he always won. But not today. Today, I'm in charge. Today, his advantage in size will not help him. Of course, he gives the fight up as soon as my lips hit his. This is expected, Eric has always been putty in my hands.

I taste him for the billionth time. His familiar sweet lips pressed against mine, melting, weeping, accepting. He tastes like expensive champagne, Dom Perignon Rose, and faggy Justin Timberlake's perfume. Obviously Kyle's favorite.

I strongly bite his lips, enough to draw blood and a sharp gasp of pain. There is nothing sensual about it. It's all pain, all blood, every time I woke up alone in the morning while he publicly courted the fucking redheaded nerd.

I want the taste of that fucking bitch, Kyle Broflovski to disappear from my Teddy, so I stick my tongue inside, reclaiming his inside cavities, and mark each point as mine.

He surrenders completely, he gives in to the torturous love. Sweet moans of ecstasy resound like a great symphony in my ears, sounds that I'm sure he will never sing to the girly boy who he's getting married the morning after. Everything about him is mine.

Without breaking contact, I rip his fancy suit into tiny pieces, not caring if I've just destroyed an extremely expensive piece of clothing. He doesn't protest, he's too busy trying to pass the orange jacket over my head.

But then I freeze.

There it is, that cold metal band that marks his fourth finger. It rubs against my bare back slightly, but enough to burn. I quickly brake the kiss and take his hand.

Eric looks with moderate horror as I remove the damn engagement ring from his finger and throw it against the wall.

"Hey, that's…"

I don't let him finish his sentence, since I'm on top of him again, tasting, biting, sucking, demanding, shattering. But no love, no, no love, not tonight. Today is all pain. I want to hurt him.

He fights again, his conscience getting the better of him again. I won't have none of that. He pushes my chest and I hold his arms above his head. He kicks me in the knee, and I squeeze his legs between mine. He shakes his hip, and I rub mine against his.

And the, he doesn't protest anymore.

What follows are three hours of angry sex. Not making love, because I don't love him a lot at the moment. I don't use any lubricant, any liquid. I thrust inside of him again and again, until I get tears to come from his eyes. Even then, I bruise him, adding pleasure to pain. The sad thing is, I know he likes it.

I make sure to make him shout my name, again and again. I make sure to erase all thoughts of his future 'wife', the one I hate, the boy he is not supposed to be with. I make sure that when you walk down that aisle hours later, you'll move with pain, and that pain will remind you who you belong to. I make sure that when he enters Kyle Broflovski, the sight of his blood will remind him of the crimson liquid that I take from his lips. I make sure to make him regret letting me go, regret ever giving that damn ring to that stupid ginger.

"_Kenny_!" scream, and I know you're mine, now and forever.

I don't stay. After you end up collapsing, I pick up my clothes and go. I will not hold him, nor will I be embraced by him. I will not kiss him gently and comfort him by any nightmares from the past. Not this time.

But I know that I will appear at his wedding seven hours later, to remind him once again the consequences of their actions. I'll make fun of Kyle Broflovski in his face, tell him who Eric truly loves. I'll have him. Let Broflovski cry, let his heart stay widowed when his husband is alive and well. He should never have taken what's mine.

Damn you, Eric Cartman, damn you to fucking hell.

**I chime in**

**"Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door?"**

**No, it's much better to face these kinds of things**

**With a sense of**

* * *

Silk wedding dress, white veil, and shiny glass slippers. I'm high on a stool while Ike and Stan discuss over me. Butters, Wendy, Bebe and Pip chatting excitedly in the makeup counter, arguing about what shade of lipstick looks best on me.

And I'm left, stiff and distant, just using a blank smile. I've been like that for the last hour.

I'm getting married today, do you hear? I'm marrying Eric Theodore Cartman, Ex biggest asshole in all of South Park, Ex Anti-Jew-Ginger, my childhood bully. The gifts are piled up like mountains, gifts from all around the quite little mountain town.

A gentle knock on the door is heard, and Chef enters a second later. Chef, good ol' reliable Chef.

"Kyle… Kenny wants to give you his congratulations… in private."

Six heads suddenly look up at me with fascination and fear. I breathe calmly and hold my head high. Kenny has drastically changed over the years and has turned cold and distant with everyone.

"I'll talk with him."

My friends understand the idea immediately and go without protest. Chef sends me a contemplative look but lets Kenny in anyway. Then he closes the door and leaves me with ... What is his problem, anyway?

He looks low from this perspective, probably because I'm standing on a stool. But regardless he looks intimidating. Short, messy blonde hair that could rival Tweek's own, hangs loose above his thin shoulders. His baby blue eyes, look as if they're judging me.

"Cute dress, _Ky_."

Is he laughing at me? I want to tell him how it was Eric's idea but bite my tounge, and his wild smile widens.

"I just saw Eric outside. He's ready. Looks great in that tux, so sexy, fucking hot."

Do you really think I don't know what you're suggesting? Do you really think so little of my intelligence? Everyone knows the only reason why you stayed by Eric's side throughout all these years was because you've had a crush on him since the 4th grade. Too bad Eric never chose you and eventually picked me instead.

Does he really think I haven't noticed their interactions? That I haven't noticed the way he comes on to my boyfriend whenever he thinks nobody is watching?

And now he's here, taunting me, torturing me. But still, I say nothing.

"You really are a lucky guy, Ky. I'll bet that millions of people want to get into Eric's pants. I think he's amazing in bed, don't you? I guess you already knew that. Oh, hey, maybe this will help you improve your sex life: Eric has a really sensitive spot under his right ear. Bite him, and he'll give you the world's most beautiful cry."

Like a panther on the prowl, he walks forward with a black velvet box in his right hand. Now taking my clumsy fingers, gently supporting the box on my hand. He wraps my fingers around the object and plants a sarcastic kiss on my ring finger.

"Return this to Teddy for me, okay? He left it at my house this morning. I guess he was rushing to get here. Can't blame him, the dude _is_ getting married."

**Well in fact**

**Well I'll look at it this way**

**I mean technically our marriage is saved**

**Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne**

After covering his face with his orange jacket like he used to wear it when we were kids, he leaves. No need to open the box to see what's inside.

Eric, love, you're not mine.

**Oh! Well in fact**

**Well I'll look at it this way**

**I mean technically our marriage is saved**

**Well this calls for a toast, so pour the champagne**

**Pour the champagne**

* * *

**The End**

**終わり ****(Owari)**

Please Reeeviieeww❣

(\ (\

( -.-)

O_(") (")

* * *

THIS IS FINISHED❣ I WILL NEVER EVER UPDATE OR ADD ANOTHER CHAPTER. SO PLEASE DO US BOTH A FAVOR AND DO NOT ADD THIS FIC TO YOUR STORY ALERT❣ PLEASE❣ I❜M FREAKING BEGGING YOU❣


End file.
